The scale on a map is 2cm : 4km. If the distance between two cities is 28km, how far apart in cm are the two cities on the map?
Answer: The scale means that every 2cm on the map corresponds to an actual distance of 4km. An actual distance of 28km is the same as 7 $\cdot$ 4km. The distance between the two cities on the map is 7 $\cdot$ 2cm, or 14cm.